The present invention relates to a finger roller for agricultural machines, with the roller having a plurality of projecting, at least slightly elastically deformable fingers distributed over the hub of the roller, whereby the fingers can be disposed on a plurality of finger disks that are placed on the shaft of the roller.
Rollers of this type are used, for example, with turnip and potato diggers, stone or rock collectors, and vegetable harvesting machines, with the general objective of such rollers being to clean the collected material or harvested vegetables, to sort them, to sift them, and to remove any earth from the material.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned roller, and in particular the fingers thereof, in such a way as to significantly improve their cleaning effect.